Niji
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Ya, beginilah hidupku sekarang. Bergantung pada obat-obatan dan tidak bisa kemama-mana selain berbaring ditempat tidur. Kekuatnku hilang begitu saja karena penyakit itu! Special fic for IchiRuki Days! RnR please!


**Niji**

**Summary** : Ya, beginilah hidupku sekarang. Bergantung pada obatan-obatan dan tidak bisa kemana-mana selain berbaring ditempat tidur. Kekuatanku hilang begitu saja karena penyakit itu. Hampir saja aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk hidup. Tapi, kau selalu ada disampingku untuk memberi semua yang aku butuhkan. Kau adalah kekuatanku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.

**Special fic for IchiRuki's Day!**

**Warning **: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dan semuanya Rukia POV (kalau ada perubahan dikasih tau)

**Disclamer **: Bleach masih punya Tite kubo.

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama/Romance

**Pairing** : Rukia K & Ichigo K

**Niji (One Shot)**

**~!~!~**

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun. Seorang siswi SMA Karakura. Hidupku berubah enam bulan yang lalu karena penyakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Sungguh aku sangat terpukul sekali saat aku tau aku mengindap penyakit seperti yang aku derita sekarang.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat aku medengar ada suara gemerisik yang mengusikku. Mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku menatap plafon kamarku. Kepalaku perlahan menghadap kearah jendela kamarku yang besar. Terlihat samar-samar rintikan hujan yang turun. Aku menghela nafas. Ingin sekali aku melihat hujan itu dari dekat. Tapi mungkin itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang tidak akan terjadi.

Aku kembali menghadapkan kepalaku keatas lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku lagi dan tidur. Percuma saja aku bangun kalau aku tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

**~!~!~**

Aku kembali membuka mataku saat pelayan pribadiku masuk dan membangungkanku untuk makan. Dia membantuku untuk duduk, aku menyandarkan kepalaku diatas tumpukan bantal yang menjulang tinggi dengan malas. Mataku kembali melirik kearah jendela. Sekarang rintikan hujan terlihat semakin deras.

Aku melihat kearah pintu saat pelayan pribadiku yang lainnya masuk kekamarku dengan membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan pagiku dan susu yang kelihatannya lezat. Saat dia semakin medekat, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Sungguh suasana yang sangat membosankan.

Hampir setiap hari aku selalu begini. Tidur terbaring sendiri, pagi dibangunkan oleh pelayan, makan disuapi pelayan, mandi dimandikan kakak perempuanku, ingin melihat taman saja aku harus berada diatas kursi roda. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah membaca buku saat peyakit ini menyerangku. Aku hampir lupa dengan apa yang aku pelajari selama tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Rukia-sama, pagi ini saya membawakan makanan kesukaan Rukia-sama," kata pelayan yang membawa makananku, kata-katanya sungguh sopan didengar.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Kepalaku masih tetap melihat kearah jendela. Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Padahal sebenarnya aku harus bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mau mengurus orang seperti aku.

Kedua pelayan yang ada disebelahku hanya menghela nafas. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau memaksaku untuk makan. Mungkin mereka tau bahwa itu akan percuma saja.

Satu pelayan keluar dari kamarku. Dia kembali lagi sambil membawa kakakku, Hisana Kuchiki. Kakakku kelihatan sedih melihatku seperti ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kakak saat dia duduk disampingiku. Kami berdua lama bertatapan. Tapi, aku segera menutup mataku dan mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat kearah jendela lagi.

"Rukia, aku tau kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi..." kakak menghentikan kata-katanya karena aku melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat merasa kecewa dengan semua ini. Ini memang bukan salah kakak. Tapi, ini terjadi begitu cepat.

"Maaf, Nee-chan, aku tidak lapar pagi ini. Mungkin, aku akan makan nanti siang saja," kataku dengan nada dingin.

Kakak menghela nafasnya. Dia menyuruh pelayan yang membawa nampan sarapan pagiku untuk menaruhnya dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Kakak berdiri dan melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kakak keluar dulu ya," kata kakak dengan nada lembut. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh dariku. Kedua pelayanku juga ikut berjalan dibelakang kakak.

Aku menundukkan wajahku saat aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup. Entah kenapa air mataku menetes dengan cepat membasahi pipiku. Tak lama kemudian, isak tangisku terdengar disetiap sudut kamarku.

**~!~!~**

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengentuk pintu kamarku. Mataku langsung tertuju kearah pintu besar yang jaraknya cukup jauh dariku. Setelah ada tiga ketukan, terdengar suara pelayan dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Rukia-sama, ada yang mau bertemu dengan anda," katanya dengan volume yang terdengar kecil.

Aku diam sejenak. Tapi akhirnya aku segera berkata 'masuk'.

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Disana ada pelayanku yang menunduk kearahku. Setelah itu dia melangkah kebelakang tiga kali. Terdengar suara seseorang yang berkata 'terima kasih'. Aku menghela nafas. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah depan, tatapanku kosong kali ini.

"Rukia..." terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggilku ketika pintu kamar kembali ditutup. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda yang memanggilku tadi.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan berperawakan tinggi. Ditangannya tergenggam tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke sekolah. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi.

Dia duduk disampingku sambil memandangku dalam-dalam. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Aku cukup terpesona dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis. Jarang-jarang sekali dia tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum saat dia bersamaku.

Aku mengacuhkan senyumannya. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela kamar. Hujan semakin deras dari yang tadi. Meski jendela kamarku tertutup, hawa dingin dari luar masih bisa masuk melewati ventilasi udara yang ada dikamarku.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Dia menaruh tasnya dibawah kakiku. Tanpa permisi, Ichigo berbaring disebelahku. Dia mengambil tanganku yang dingin dan mengelus-elusnya. Kehangatan dari tangannya terasa nyaman ditanganku. Kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Mataku melihat Ichigo dalam-dalam. Ichigo pun membalas tatapanku. Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan dia beranjak untuk duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kulihat sarapanmu masih utuh," kata Ichigo sambil melihat kearah nampan yang berada dimeja kecilku.

Aku ikut melihat kearah pandang Ichigo, "Iya, aku malas makan pagi ini," kataku dengan jujur.

Mau apalagi? Aku sudah terlalu banyak beralasan kepada Ichigo karena aku tidak mau sarapan pagi. Ichigo selalu kesini kalau aku mogok makan. Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii akan memanggilnya untuk membujukku agar mau menghabiskan makananku. Mereka berdua memang tau kelemahanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang Ichigo katakan. Aku memang selalu menurutinya. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa seperti itu.

Ichigo menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Dengan sigap tangannya bergerak menuju ke pipiku. Dia memegang pipiku dan mencubitnya dengan gemas. Aku hanya bisa diam dan memajukan bibirku dengan manja.

"Selalu saja begitu, kau harus makan agar kau mempunyai tenaga," kata Ichigo setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Dia mengambil piring yang berada disamping gelas yang berisi susu.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin, "Percuma saja, meski aku mempunyai tenaga, tapi tenagaku tidak bisa membuat tubuhku bergerak kembali," kataku dengan lantang.

Ichigo kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan geram dia mengambil nasi yang berada diatas piring. Dia langsung menyodorkannya didepan mukaku, lebih tepatnya didepan mulutku.

"Cepat makan, dan jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku percaya kalau kau akan bisa berjalan kembali. Kumpulkan semua tenagamu dan pada saatnya nanti, kau akan bisa berlari lagi untuk mengejarku, kita akan berlomba, siapa yang akan paling cepat berlari," kata Ichigo mendorong sendok yang dia bawa untuk menyentuh bibirku.

Aku melihat Ichigo dengan sebal. Aku membuka mulutku perlahan. Dengan geram aku mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutku dan segera menelannya.

"Huh... kau selalu mengatakan itu saat aku mogok makan, kenapa sih kau bersemangat sekali untuk membujukku agar makan? Agar aku mempunyai kekuatan dan bisa berlari kembali seperti dulu? Sebuah keajaiban yang tentunya tidak akan terjadi," kataku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Aku tidak melihat wajah Ichigo. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sekarang sedang marah. Terasa sekali aura-aura Ichigo yang menakutkan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Aku tetap mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Lihat aku Rukia, habiskan makananmu, sekarang!" kata Ichigo dengan nada tegas.

Entah kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengar nada bicara Ichigo. Air mataku menetes perlahan melewati pipiku. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Masih menunduk, aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menghadap ke Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat aku menunduk menghela nafas.

"Rukia, jangan menunduk," kata Ichigo dengan nada bicara yang biasa.

Aku mendongkakan wajahku. Mata Ichigo agak terbelalak melihat wajahku yang sudah basah karena air mata. Pandangan Ichigo melembut, dia menaruh piring yang dia bawa dikakiku. Perlahan tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus airmataku. Aku terus menatap Ichigo dengan diam. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, maaf kalau kata-kataku tadi terlalu kasar," katanya dan mengambil piring yang baru saja dia taruh, "habiskan makananmu ya, sepertinya hari ini aku akan membolos lagi untuk menemanimu. Lagian, diluar sedang hujan," kata Ichigo kembali menyodorkan sendok yang sudah berisi nasi dan lauknya.

Aku kembali membuka mulutku dan mengunyah makanan tersebut sampai halus. Setelah itu aku menelannya dan kembali mengunyah makanan yang sudah disodorkan Ichigo didepanku.

**~!~!~**

Keesokan harinya...

Aku sekarang sedang berada didalam sebuah mobil pribadi keluarga Kuchiki. Disampingku ada Ichigo yang kelihatannya bahagia karena dari tadi dia tersenyum. Matanya pun menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti ini. Tidak biasanya.

Mungkin ini karena Ichigo berhasil membujukku untuk mau ke sekolah. Dia bilang banyak anak yang menanyakan keadaanku sekarang. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menjengukku ke rumah. Tapi, biasanya aku selalu beralasan ingin istirahat dan mereka langsung pulang sebelum bertemu denganku langsung.

'Apa benar teman-teman mengkhawatirkanku seperti apa yang diceritakan Ichigo?' pikirku menerawang jauh keatas. Pagi ini awan putih bertaburan diatas langit. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri agar aku tidak terlalu grogi untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku setelah beberapa bulan tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Sampai didepan gerbang SMA Karakura, mobil yang aku tumpangi berhenti. Sopirku turun duluan dan mengambilkan aku kursi roda. Ichigo pun ikut keluar. Saat pintu terbuka, cahaya matahari mengenai kulitku. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sinar tersebut meski Cuma sebentar karena Ichigo menghalangi sinar tersebut untuk mengenai tubuhku.

Perlahan Ichigo mengangkatku untuk ditaruh dikursi roda. Dengan keadaan tubuhku yang kecil, dengan mudah Ichigo memindahkanku dari kursi mobil kekursi roda. Sopirku menutup pintu mobil dan menunduk kearahku.

"Saya pergi dulu, Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa, anda tinggal menghubungi saya," kata sopirku dan menunduk lagi. Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauh dariku dan memasuki mobil kembali. Mobil tersebut perlahan menjauh dari gerbang SMA Karakura meninggalkan aku dan Ichigo sendirian.

Ichigo segera mendorong kursi rodaku dan membawaku masuk kedalam sekolah. Sungguh aku sangat gugup karena aku sudah lama tidak masuk. Ichigo terus mendorongku sampai kami berdua berada didepan tangga. Ichigo menghentikan aku disitu. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya dia mencari seseorang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan menyapa Ichigo, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun!" seru Inoue sambil melambai kearah Ichigo. Mungkin dia belum mengetahui keberadaanku.

Saat dia melihat kearahku, matanya langsung terbelalak kaget. Lama dia berpandangan denganku. Sampai pada akhirnya matanya menyipit. Air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sekarang. Aku tersenyum kearah Inoue, aku berharap senyumku tidak menakutkan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Inoue. O genki desu ka?" tanyaku sekaligus menyapanya. Aku memang agak kangen kepadanya karena dia temanku yang paling polos sekaligus paling baik hati.

Tanpa menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaanku, Inoue langsung memelukku yang duduk lemas diatas kursi roda. Isak tangisnya terdengar jelas di sebelah telingaku. Andai aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggerakkan tanganku, aku akan mengelus punggungnya agar dia tidak menangis. Tapi, harapan itu sirna. Aku tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tanganku semudah yang dulu. Ck... menyebalkan.

Inoue kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum manis kearahku. Dengan riang dia melihat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, akhirnya kau berhasil membuat Kuchiki-san kembali ke sekolah, aku senang sekali," seru Inoue menggebu-gebu.

Ichigo memandang Inoue. Meski dia tidak tersenyum, matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan berhenti disamping Ichigo.

Ishida Uryuu. Teman satu kelasku yang kejeniusannya tidak diragukan lagi. Dia adalah salah satu rival terberatku untuk mendapatkan peringkat paling baik disekolah ini.

Mata Ishida terbelalak kaget. Dia memandangku lama sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya beralih ke Inoue dan Ichigo. Lama dia memandanga Ichigo, lalu dia sekarang memandangku kembali.

"Kuchiki, selamat datang lagi di sekolah," katanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Aku makin menyunggingkan senyumku. Meski dia rivalku dalam pelajaran, tapi dia bisa berteman baik denganku. Nyatanya dia sangat sopan waktu menyambutku tadi.

"Um... baiklah, sudah cukup sapa-menyapanya. Sekarang, kalian bisa membantu aku untuk membawakan kursi roda Rukia? Aku akan mengangkatnya dan saat berada diatas, kalian bisa mengembalikan posisi kursi rodanya. Setelah itu, kita akan membawa Rukia ke kelas," jelas Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

Inoue dan Ishida mengangguk. Ichigo segera mengangkatku. Inoue melipat kursi rodaku dan Ishida mengangkat kursi rodaku. Mereka berdua berjalan duluan menaiki tanga. Sampai diatas mereka kembali membenarkan letak kursi rodaku kebentuk semula. Ichigo mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati agar aku tidak terlalu banyak goncangan. Sampai diatas, Ichigo mendudukkan aku perlahan diatas kursi roda. Saat Ichigo mau mendorongku, Inoue menyerobotnya.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, ijinkan aku yang mendorong Kuchiki-san, aku ingin sekali!" kata Inoue dengan polosnya.

Ichigo dan Ishida sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Inoue. Mereka mungkin berfikir 'dasar anak ini, seperti tidak pernah mendorong orang diatas kursi roda saja'. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

**~!~!~**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Setelah lama duduk di kelas sambil melihat Ochi-sensei mengajar, akhirnya aku diajak Inoue dan Ichigo untuk memakan bekal kami di taman sekolah. Daripada duduk di kelas, sebaiknya aku meng-iya-kan ajakan mereka saja.

Kami bertiga berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Inoue sangat semangat sekali menceritak tentang teman-teman yang merasa sangat kehilangan jika tidak ada aku. Dia berkata, 'Dunia terasa sangat sepi tanpa kau, Kuchiki-san'. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar nada bicaranya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Saat aku melihat kearah langit, awan hitam telah menyelimuti langit tersebut. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Mau hujan lagi? Pikirku seraya mencoba melihat kearah Inoue yang ada disampingku.

"Mau hujan?" tanyaku pada Inoue.

Inoue melihatku sejenak. Setelah itu dia melihat kearah langit. Dia kembali melihatku dan mengangguk.

"Ichigo!" kataku sambil melihat kedepan.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang ada dibelakangku.

"Mau hujan, kau bawa jaket?" tanyaku yang memang mulai kedinginan karena hawa disekitarku mulai dingin. Ini mungkin dikarenakan hujan akan turun.

Ichigo terus mendorongku, "Tentu, kau kedinginan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Dari jauh ada segerumbulan gadis yang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Aku terus berfikir, siapa gerumbulan gadis tersebut? Setelah ingat, aku hanya mengenal satu dari beberapa gadis tersebut. Neliel, seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi berambut hijau. Bentuk tubuhnya tak berbeda jauh dari Inoue.

Ichigo berhenti mendorongku ketika kami berada di tangga. Kami akan menuruni tangga dan akan pergi ke taman. Ya, aku berharap hujan turun nanti saja ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

"Inoue, tolong jaga Rukia disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau mengambil jaket dulu," kata Ichigo dan berlari kembali ke kelas.

Inoue mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat kearah Inoue untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi, pandanganku beralih kearah Neliel dan teman-temannya yang sepertinya berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku melihat kearah Inoue yang sepertinya sedang mengamati langit.

"Inoue, sepertinya Neliel berjalan kearah kita," kataku sambil melihat Inoue.

Inoue melihatku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Neliel yang semakin mendekat. Inoue mengikuti arah pandanganku dan melihat kearah Neliel juga.

Apa yang kuperkirakan benar. Neliel berhenti didepanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang kelihatan sangat tidak bersahabat. Dia memegang pundakku dan mencengkeramnya. Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menyerangku seperti dulu?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Mukanya sekarang berada didepan mukaku, "dasar tidak tau malu, keadaanmu seperti ini, kau masih saja berani ke sekolah."

Aku memandangnya dengan dingin. Apa salahnya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaanku yang sekarang? Toh sekolah ini bukan miliknya.

"Kau yang tidak tau malu, kau baru berani menyerangku dengan keadaanku sekarang yang seperti ini, dasar pengecut," kataku dengan volume agak tinggi.

Neliel mencengkram bahuku lebih keras. Aku kembali meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku dengan kuat. Karena tidak bisa melawan, aku hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

"Enyahlah dari sini kau, Kuchiki," seru Neliel.

Inoue berteriak memanggil namaku dan beranjak menuruni tangga. Saat sampai dibawah, kesadaranku mulai menipis. Kepalaku serasa sangat berat sekali. Ditambah lagi aku sekarang tidak bisa bergerak.

Terdengar jelas ditelingaku, Inoue berteriak histeris. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ada suara orang jatuh tak jauh dariku. Setelah itu aku mendengar ada orang merintih kesakitan disampingku. Aku mencoba untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi, Neliel menendangku dan aku terguling di tanah.

Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa berada didunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

Rukia POV~end

**~!~!~**

Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga saat mendengar teriakan Inoue yang memanggil nama Rukia. Dia menabrak orang beberapa kali tanpa meminta maaf atau mendengar rintihan sakit orang yang dia tabrak. Ichigo terus berlari dan berhenti di tempat dia meninggalkan Rukia dan Inoue. Matanya mencari Rukia ke bawah tangga. Disana dia melihat Neliel mendenang Rukia ke tanah. Tak jauh dari Neliel, Inoue memegang dahinya yang sepertinya berdara. Ichigo menggeram marah.

Hujan perlahan turun bersamaan dengan langkah Ichigo yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Anak-anak yang semula berada didalam kelas, sekarang berhamburan keluar semua untuk melihat kejadiaan ini.

"Neliel!" seru Ichigo ketika sampai di bawah, dia langsung mencengkram kerah baju Neliel.

Pandangan Ichigo kali ini sangat menakutkan. Iblis didalam dirinya sepertinya keluar karena kemarahan yang memuncak. Mata coklat Ichigo berkilat dan tubuhnya bergetar karena saking geramnya.

"I-Ichigo?" kata Neliel kaget ketika dia melihat Ichigo berada didepannya.

Ishida menerobos melewati anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul disekeliling Ichigo dan Neliel. Inoue terus melihat Ichigo yang mencengkram kerah baju Neliel, dia mencoba menghentikan Ichigo tapi kepalanya terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Darah terus mengalir melewati dahinya.

Ishida jongkok didepan Inoue. Dia shock saat melihat dahi Inoue yang berdarah. Pandangannya sekarang beralih kearah Ichigo. Ishida kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia yang tergeletak ditanah dan kehujanan.

"Tolong, Ishida-kun. Hentikan Kurosaki-kun dan selamatkan Kuchiki-san," Inoue memohon sambil menunduk. Pening di kepalanya makin terasa kali ini.

Ishida mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ichigo. Dia memegang tangan Ichigo yang mencengkram kerah baju Neliel.

"Hentikan Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau selamatkan Kuchiki dulu," seru Ishida dengan nada tegas.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ishida. Lama mereka berdua bertatapan. Dan pada akhirnya tangan Ichigo lepas dari kerah baju Neliel. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia. Dia beranjak mendekati Rukia dan berjongkok. Dia menaruh jaket yang dia bawah tadi diatas Rukia. Ichigo mengambil Hpnya dan memberinya kepada Ishida. Ishida mengambil Hp yang ada ditangan Ichigo dengan bingung.

Ichigo perlahan membopong Rukia, "Tolong beri tau sopir Rukia untuk menjemputnya sekarang," kata Ichigo dan langsung berlari kearah UKS tak mempedulikan bajunya yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

"Rukia, bertahanlah!" bisik Ichigo terus berlari.

**~!~!~**

Hening! Itulah keadaan di kamar tempat dimana Rukia terbaring lemah. Wajah Rukia pucat pasih. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan matanya tertutup dengan rapat. Kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki, sedang menangis disamping kirinya. Suaminya, Byakuya Kuchiki, sekarang dia hanya bisa memegang pundak istrinya dan melihat adik iparnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Inoue, sekarang dia menangis sesenggukan disamping Ishida. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kursi yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Dahi Inoue dililit perban karena dahinya tadi terluka karena terjatuh dari tangga. Ishida mengelus pelan punggung Inoue. Tanpa sungkan, Inoue menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Ishida. Ishida menghela nafas dan sekarang tangannya beralih untuk mengelus rambut Inoue.

Ichigo sekarang sedang berada disamping kanan Rukia. Wajahnya menunduk. Tangan Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Dia makin menundukkan kepalanya lagi saat dia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini semua gara-gara Neliel, ah... bukan, ini semua gara-gara aku karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, pikirnya seraya menaruh dahinya diatas punggung tangan Rukia.

**~!~!~**

Rukia POV

Aku sekarang berada didunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku melihat sebuah titik putih dari kejauhan. Aku berlari kearah cahaya kecil tersebut.

Hey, sejak kapan aku bisa berlari? Aku berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Akhirnya aku bisa berlari juga.

Aku kembali berlari mendekat kearah titik cahaya yang semakin membesar. Aku semakin dekat dengan cahaya tersebut. Aku terus berlari dan aku menembus cahaya putih tersebut.

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Kepalaku pusing entah karena apa. Aku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku merasa ada orang yang menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku melirik samping kanan tubuhku. Disana ada seseorang yang sedang tidur. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye terasa lembut sekali di tanganku.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata Ichigo tidur disampingku. Hey, tapi... kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Kataku dalam hati. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Ugh... sial, kenapa tidak bisa bergerak? Tadi, aku sudah bisa berlari malah. Sial! Apa tadi aku Cuma bermimpi?

Tapi, hey... jariku bergerak, meski Cuma sedikit. Setelah aku mencoba lagi, tanganku terasa linu, otot-ototku terasa sakit. Nafasku terngah-engah karena usahaku tadi. Aku tersenyum bahagia karena tadi aku sudah bisa menggerakkan jariku.

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak dikepalanya. Ya, tadi itu aku yang menggerakkan jariku, Ichigo, seruku dalam hati. Aku mencoba tersenyum manis kearah Ichigo. Aku akan memamerkan ini kepadanya.

"Ichigo!" kataku dengan nada bahagia. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak kebahagiaan ini didalam diriku.

Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya kearahku. Dia terbelalak kaget, entah karena aku tersenyum bahagia atau apa. Kami berdua lama berpandangan. Tangan Ichigo bergerak memegang pipiku. Dia mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rukia?" tanyanya menghentikan tangannya yang mengelus pelan pipiku. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, "jangan membuat aku takut lagi, baka."

Meski Ichigo mengataiku, aku tetap terseyum. Sungguh aku ingin semua orang tau kalau aku sudah bisa menggerakkan jariku.

"Ya, maaf. Tapi, aku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, sungguh!" kataku jujur. Memang aku sudah lupa beneran, "Hey Ichigo, aku mau memamerkan sesuatu," lanjutku.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Dia melihatku dengan bingung, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya, "Apa?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah bingung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Aku terseyum bangga, "Coba lihat jari-jariku!" kataku dengan nada tegas.

Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jari-jariku. Aku menarik nafasku, ku kumpulkan semua tenagaku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan jariku kembali. Akh... sulit juga, tapi aku harus berusaha.

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku terus mencoba menggerakkan jariku meski kekuatanku sudah terkuras banyak. Dan, yes, akhirnya jariku bisa bergerak kembali. Kali ini aku sudah bisa mengepalkan tanganku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menahannya tiga detik. Setelah itu, tanganku sudah kembali lemas.

Ichigo terbelalak melihat kemajuan yang aku lakukan. Dia melihat kearah wajahku dan jariku. Dia melihatnya beberapa kali secara bergantian. Lalu, dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Rukia! Yang tadi itu, bergerak, jarimu... hey, kau bisa menggerakkan jarimu, Rukia!" seru Ichigo bahagia. Dia sedikit agak berteriak.

Dengan seenak hatinya, Ichigo mencubit-cubit pipiku dengan gemas. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Disana ada Nee-chan dan Nii-sama yang sedang melihat kearahku. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, mungkin mereka berlari karena mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang terbilang tidak sopan itu.

Ichigo berdiri dengan cepat. Bukannya meminta maaf karena dia tadi berteriak dan mencubit-cubit pipiku, dia malah berlari kearah Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii. Tanpa sungkan, dia langsung menggeret tangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hisana-san, tadi Rukia bisa menggerakkan jarinya," seru Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jariku.

Nee-chan melihatku tak percaya. Tapi, wajahnya yang kaget cepat tergantikan dengan senyumnya yang manis dan tulus. Dia memelukku dengan riang.

"Wah, sepertinya kau akan bisa berlari lagi, Rukia-chan," kata Hisana-nee dengan nada bahagia.

Aku tersenyum dan melihat Nii-sama. Wajahnya memang masih tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi, sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia bahagia sekarang.

**~!~!~**

"Baik, Rukia-san, coba anda berjalan," kata dokter yang sedang membantuku berdiri dari kursi roda.

Aku memegang pembatas yang terbuat dari besi dan berwarna putih. Aku menarik nafasku. Dengan percaya diri aku melepaskan peganganku dari pembatas yang menopangku tadi. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan menuju kearah Ichigo yang sudah menungguku diseberang.

Saat berada ditengah jalan, kakiku terasa sakit. Aku kembali memegang pembatas yang ada disampingku. Nafasku terangah-engah. Setelah lama melakukan terapi, akhirnya tanganku sudah bisa bekerja kembali. Sekarang aku tinggal melatik otot-ototo dikakiku.

"Ayo Kuchiki, kau pasti bisa," seru Inoue yang sekarang berada disamping kananku.

"Rukia-chan pasti bisa, ganbaremasu!" seru Hisana-nee yang sekarang berada disebelah kiriku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku kembali menarik nafas. Kulepaskan peganganku dari pembatas yang tadi kupegang. Aku kembali berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Ichigo. Ukh... rasanya jauh sekali berjalan dua meter.

"Ayolah Rukia, kau lama sekali. Mana bisa kau mangalahkan aku dalam lomba berlari kalau kau berjalan dua meter saja sudah selama ini," kata Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu didepanku.

Aku melihatnya dengan deathglareanku. Tubuhku terhuyung ingin jatuh karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk men-deathglare Ichigo. Tapi, aku mencoba menyeimbangkannya dan tidak berpegangan pada pembatas.

"Jangan banyak bicara, awas saja kau. Kalau aku menang dalam lomba berlari, kau harus mentraktirku untuk bermain sepuasnya di Chappy World," kataku terus berkonsentrasi berjalan.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi. Dan... yap. Ichigo menangkap tubuhku yang sudah berhasil mencapai diseberang. Inoue bersorak gembira dan Hisana-nee bertepuk tangan. Ishida memujiku dan Byakuya-nii hanya memandanganku biasa.

"Kau berhasil, Rukia!" kata Ichigo tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku juga tersenyum dan mencoba kembali menegakkan tubuhku.

**~!~!~**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku kepada Ichigo yang sekarang mendorongku keatas bukit dibelakang kota Karakura. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu hujan baru saja reda, "Ini terlalu dingin, baka! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Ichigo kelihatan kesal. Dia mempercepat jalannya, "Diam dan lihatlah nanti, kau pasti suka," kata Ichigo makin mempercepat jalannya.

Kami berdua sampai diatas bukit. Semilir angin musim dingin terasa makin dingin diatas bukit sini. Aku menggigil kedingin. Ichigo yang melihatku kedinginan langsung melepaskan jaketnya.

"Berdiri!" suruh Ichigo yang sekarang berada didepanku.

Aku memajukan bibirku. Tapi aku masih menuruti Ichigo. Perlahan aku menegakkan tubuhku. Ichigo memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku setelah aku sepenuhnya berdiri. Dia melihatku sambil tersenyum. Perlahan dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ayo coba kau berjalan kesini," katanya sambil membentangkan tangannya.

Aku menurutinya. Daripada nanti aku diejek lemah! Perlahan aku menggerakkan kakiku. Satu langkah berhasil aku lakukan. Berlanjut ke langkah-langkah selanjutnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Ichigo.

Sampai didepan Ichigo, aku langsung memeluknya karena kakiku terasa dingin sekali. Bisa gawat kalau aku tidak segera mencari tumpuan untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah, kau berhasil. Usaha yang bagus, sekarang lihatlah kesana," kata Ichigo menunjuk kearah langit.

Aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Ichigo. Mataku terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat. Pelangi! Sekarang sedang berada didepanku. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Warna pelangi itu masih sangat kelihatan. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Setiap warna pelangi mempunyai arti, dan semua itu berhubungan dengan keseimbangan hidup ini," kata Ichigo masih melihat kearah pelangi.

"Ya, aku tau," kataku masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Berdua diatas bukit ini bersama Ichigo. Melihat pelangi yang sedang terlihat jelas diatas kepala. Warnanya sangat contras dengan langit. Tak lebih, aku sekarang sudah bisa berjalan kembali meski sebentar-sebentar sering tidak seimbang karena otot kakiku masih belum kuat menahan berat badan ini. Ini semua berkat orang-orang yang sudah mendukungku. Yang paling bersemangat tak lain adalah Ichigo. Tak tau karena apa?

Dulu, kekuatanku hilang begitu saja karena penyakit itu. Hampir saja aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk hidup. Tapi, kau selalu ada disampingku untuk memberi semua yang aku butuhkan. Kau adalah kekuatanku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Arigatou, Ichigo!

**~ OWARI ~**

**A/N **: Terinspirasi dari laginya Aqua Timez-Niji dan novel terjemahan yang berjudul 'Hari esok pasti akan tiba'. Akhirnya selesai juga. Tepat jam 23.40 selesai. Aduh... meski masih berantakan, tapi aku nekat ngepublis fic ini. Karena setelah ini aku akan berjuang mati-matian untuk melawan semua rivalku (halah). Ya-ya-ya, sekedar untuk meminta do'a, aku berharap kalian mau mendo'akan aku sejenak sebelum mereview (double ngarep). Semoga aku bisa masuk SMA Lamongan. Kalau masih ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan tanya di review. Untuk yang sudah mereview ficku yang **'Memories in the Rain'** Sankyuu ne~! Oke... kasih **saran and kritikan **boleh. **But no Flame!**

**! REVIEW !  
>I I<br>I I  
>I I<br>V**


End file.
